The Legend of Zelda
by D the Fox
Summary: A poem in which a father recounts the story of Link, Zelda, and Ganon to his children. This poem is a sort of retelling of the fairy tale-esque story of the original Legend of Zelda for NES.
**Author's note: The idea for this little story came from listening (obsessively) to the Zelda-themed album _Songs of Time_ by Nathan Sharp. So this is probably as much a poem based on that album as much as it is on Zelda. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

-Gather children, let me tell you

My father told me this story

When I was a child,

Ill and dumb,

He told me this story.

Long have I yearned

To tell this to me kids,

Then you were born and I have waited,

So sit my children-

 _Put a log on the fire! I tell you!-_

This is the Legend,

The story my father would tell,

Yarning in his old age,

I tell you,

 _The Legend of Zelda._

-Long ago,

Or so the story goes,

The kingdom of Hyrule thrived

And it thrived for it had a Princess,

Zelda, they say her name was.

-Zelda the Princess kept the kingdom grown,

For she had the Triforce of Wisdom,

A golden triangle with magical power,

And the world was peaceful.

-There was a wizard named Ganon,

A beast of a man with magical power,

Who kept a twin called the Triforce of Power,

And Ganon was greedy,

So he sought the other Piece

And came one day-

 _It might have been night-_

And captured the Princess.

-But Zelda was cunning and wise

And before he could attack,

She split the Triforce into eight pieces

And scattered them across the land,

Concealing a piece in each of Hyrule's eight labyrinths.

-When Ganon came,

Zelda sent her maid Impa out

Into the land of harsh adventure

And told her to find a hero to unite the Pieces.

-And so Impa set,

But was eventually attacked by Moblins-

Beasts in Ganon's army-

And she feared the worst,

But save! for a hero appeared,

A boy in the green of a child

Who scared away the monsters,

And Impa thanked him and,

Remembering Zelda's request,

Told him of the Princess and Ganon,

The fate of Hyrule and begged

Link- _that's the hero's name_ \- to accept.

-Link, _being the hero and all_ ,

accepted the quest

And so he went out and began his journey.

-First on his journey,

He needed a sword to defend,

And so he reached a cave in which an old man-

 _No, not me, I'm not that old_!- dwelt

And told the man of his quest,

And so the man gave him a wooden sword,

Old and worn and green,

 _My father always said_.

-Thanking the man,

Link began his journey again,

This time, sword in hand.

-He fought many creatures,

As he set out on his quest,

And he killed many a creature-

Octoroks and Moblins and Gorriyas,

Zolas, Armos, and Leevers-

And found the first labyrinth.

-The Eagle labyrinth,

Known to some as Level 1-

 _No idea why, or what it means, don't ask-_

Housed within a first piece,

But it was enshrined.

-Room by room, Link did kill,

Creatures of evil,

The dastardly Keese-bats,

The children of Stal,

The Gels of indeterminate means,

Growing strength in his heart and mind,

And he reached the end of the labyrinth.

-From the void it came,

A giant creature of infernal cast

A dragon! _hear a dragon!_

The greened wyrm, Aquamentus,

The one they speak of only in legend and campfire tales.

-The greened wyrm attacked,

A guardian of the Triforce piece,

And many a time sent raging fire,

But the troubled the hero not,

For he simply blocked it aside-

 _Did I tell you his shield was magic?-_

And within time slew

And the greened wyrm's head rolled on the labyrinth floor.

-And in the next chamber,

The hero found a piece of glowing gold,

A shard of the Triforce of Wisdom,

The relic shattered by Zelda-

 _Did I mention the Princess enough?-_

And so he took the piece

And was spirited out and away

And he continued his quest again.

-Not to bore or bog the story,

And you kidders don't care,

So I'll skip out the rest.

-Link killed the guardians of the other labyrinths,

 _Dodongo_ the Lizard who disliked smoke,

 _Manhandla_ the Plant who had four hands,

 _Gleeok_ the Hydra with hid many red heads,

 _Digdogger_ the Eye who hates certain kinds of sound,

And _Gohma_ the Arthropod- Aim at the eyes!

-And finally Link came,

With new weapons and a magical sword,

To Death Mountain Level 9-

 _Why do you kids keep asking what that means?-_

Where the beast Ganon dwelled.

-A tremendous journey ensued,

For Death Mountain was huge,

And after ever a long quest,

Link reached the end

And opened a door into Ganon's lair.

-A wizard so vile,

And repulsive at that,

Ganon began,

And Link began back.

-The two began to spar,

Ganon with spear,

Into the night the fought far,

But Link was sans fear.

-Ganon's power was waning

And Link's heart was too,

And on his chest grew a staining,

For Link had shot true.

-With little a scream

Ganon fell down,

Link's heart was gleam

And Ganon's ashes hit the ground.

-The Triforce of Power,

Shining and gold,

Stood bright at the hour,

And its magic he did behold.

-With both Triforces in hand

Link continued to press

And in the next chamber

He freed the Princess of her duress.

-So there it is children,

I'm finished my yarning,

Go on and play now,

Unless you want to know,

The other stories my Father Link told.


End file.
